The Age of Miracles ::Pt::
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Nao se deixa de amar pela distancia. Nem por roteiros de House Md fails.


Fic Hunnifer: **"The Age of Miracles"**  
Classificação: +18 anos  
Autora: Angie B.

Nao se deixa de amar pela distancia. Nem por roteiros de House Md fails.

...

Nota: Aqui rola apenas imaginaçao e especulaçao de uma mente vazia de escritora/fan, todo o respeito com as pessoas reais e suas familias.

Baseado em fatos parcialmente reais. Ou parcialmente confirmados. Sua escolha.

Agradecimento a comu Hameron pelas ideias!! Haha..

* * *

_When we d__o the best that we can, _

_we never know what miracle is wrought in our life, _

_or in the life of another. Helen Keller_

Ele estava nervoso.

Já não sabia se tinha sido uma boa idéia, afinal de todas. Mas ele precisava ve-la.

No saguão do teatro, andava de um lado para outro, usando um boné do Yankees e uns oculos escuros. Não tinha tirado sua jacketa.

Esperou todos entrarem para a peça, e entao teve coragem de pisar no saguao. Agora faltava-lhe a coragem de entrar na sala.

Assim dizia o folheto -que já estava amassado de passar por suas maos continuamente- _.."__Set in Alabama in the 1880s, __The Miracle Worker__, tells the story of real-life blind and deaf Medal of Freedom winner Helen Keller, who suddenly lost her sight and hearing at the age of 19 months, and the extraordinary teacher who taught her to communicate with the world, Annie Sullivan."_

E mais abaixo, o nome dela junto ao elenco. Ele apenas respirou conciente que nao poderia dar as costas e fugir..

A plateia estava em silencio, apenas algum barulho ali ou lá. Ele procurou o lugar que tinha comprado, seguro de nao ficar nem muito longe nem muito perto. Seria tragico ambas as opçoes.

Acomodou-se em sua poltrona e percebeu a figura feminina no lado direito extremo do palco. Usava um vestido de epoca claro com algumas flores no tecido, cabelo preso em uma trança indiana e tinha as maos juntas como em oraç saia correndo e ajudava a professora com sua filha rebelde. Era uma bela Mrs. Kate Keller.

Todas as vezes que tinha visto esta peça, ou mesmo os milhares de filmes sobre a historia, nunca tinha dado atençao a presença da mae da protagonista principal, e ali estava ele apenas para poder ver a pessoa que lhe dava vida. Tudo bem que se nao fosse pela mae, Helen tinha sido trancafiada em um asilo como louca e nunca sua mente maravilhosa teria sido descoberta, ou suas revoluçoes pelos direitos dos operarios e das mulheres realizadas.

Mas nenhuma outra peça anterior tinha Jennifer Morrison no papel.

Por um momento parou para pensar, e calculou que a 1ª vez que ele conhecera aquela historia, Bancroft já ganhara um Oscar assim como Patty Duke, e Jen ainda nao tinha nascido. O peso da idade lhe bateu nos ombros.

Ele nao sabia o que dizer para ela, nao sabia como se desculpar, nao sabia se algum dia ela lhe perdoaria por nao ter feito algo por seu papel no show na outra costa. Ele poderia ter feito mais com toda a certeza, poderia ter pedido qualquer coisa. O show era ele no final das contas, sem falar que investia dinheiro do proprio bolso ha temporadas.

Mas lutar por ela, lutar por eles no show.. Era colocar um holofote no que eles tinham sido um para o outro. Ele se sentia mal cada vez que advogava pela volta das cenas deles juntos, do romance na tela, pois nao sabia se advogava pelo bem de House ou pelo prazer dele de te-la junto a si. Seria incorreto da sua parte pedir por mais House e Cameron, mais um beijo, mais um cena juntos, mais tensao sexual, puro sexo.. Sem desrespeitar o pedido de Jen que nao o queria mais em sua vida. Nao conseguia mais separar a vida profissional da sua pessoal.

Ela ja tinha se cansado da relutancia dele de viver o real abertamente. Ela nao queria contos de fadas que se quebravam ao sair do set, ou que tinha que ser cuidadosamente vividos nas sombras. Ela nao era assim, ela nao admitia viver assim.. E ele sabia. E a amava mais ainda por isso. Mas ele nao conseguia abrir mao do resto em sua vida por ela.

E tinha sido o fim.

Entao, descobriu que se sentia muito pior quando permitiu que o papel dela fosse sacrificado sem perdao. Muito pior em nao ve-la mais nos estudios, nao ouvir as brincadeiras dela com a equipe, nao ouvir sua gargalhada pelos corredores, ver seu sorriso meigo com todos. Muito pior em nao ter Cameron no show. O contraponto se perdeu. E o desrespeito com os fans por um problema seu, desrepeito com sua colega por um problema seu. Ele nao tinha feito seu melhor. E o que mais lhe dilacerava era que ela nunca o culpara por nada. Ela nao culpara ninguem.

Quando soube que ela estava na Broadway, ficou contente pela ousadia do novo passo.. Sempre se reconstruindo e nunca olhando para tras. Nao chorando o leite derramado. E junto o sentimento que ele definitivamente era passado. E sentiu o tempo que ela lhe contava tudo e pedia a opiao dele.. Ele era passado.

Ela tinha seguido seus sonhos, e ele estava escondido em uma plateia de teatro para poder ve-la. Quanto patetico era aquilo? Quanto patetico era que mesmo ele seguindo com o que achava melhor para si e para ela.. ele nao era feliz? A familia nao estava reconstruida, seu show ja nao estava no topo, sua vida artistica estava vazia. . Quanto patético era achar a desculpa de um filme no outro extremo do pais, na mesma cidade que ela estava? Ele era um covarde.

Mrs. Keller tinha trocado de vestido, usava um bege com milhoes de botoes na frente. Um par de botas claras ficou aparente quando ela andava. Ela continuava perfeita. Uma boneca de porcelana com uma presença absurda. Ele gostaria de ve-la em um papel mais desafiante, gostaria de ve-la como a professora rispida com todos, damage, e certa no fim. Um deja vu lhe passou na mente.

Como um vouyer, Hugh observou sua antiga colega, sua former lover, sua eterna paixao desfilar pela cena. Observou cada gesto dela. Era interessante ve-la vestida como uma dama perdida no tempo. E se ele fosse no camarin dela no final da peça? E se ele a beijasse sem dar-lhe tempo de lhe dizer nao? Se ele a colocasse em cima da bancada e procurasse as coxas dela entre todos aqueles babados? E se ele desrespeitasse todos os botoes e lhe beijasse os seios presos no corset? E se ele a lembrasse como lhe fazia gozar apertando seus ombros e gritando seu nome no final?

Ele ja nao ouvia mais as falas dos personagens, ele se perdia naquela fantasia de desfaze-la dos apetrechos, tirar aquela peruca e libertar os cabelos dela, os mesmos que ele tantas vezes teve nas maos. Te-la entre os braços e ver nos olhos dela o mesmo desejo que um dia existiu. Abandonar aquela dama na sala, e penetrar uma puta atras das coxias. Quente, lasciva, demandt. ara depois se arrepender de ser tao direta-..

lo, quem iria lhe acreditar? e deixar o palco. tante.

Ele tinha perdido a razao. E aquilo era um habito há anos, ele tentara de tudo, nao sabia mais o que fazer.

E as luzes se apagaram. E o cast pediu os aplausos. E as cortinas se abriram mais uma vez. Todos levantaram para sauda-los. Mr. Laurie ficou sentado observando-a por mais uma vez.

A fan tinha cruzado o oceano para ve-la. Defendia-se das cotoveladas dos outros para chegar mais perto da linha de segurança, conseguia ver uma sombra conhecida alguns metros dali. Seu coraçao parou, ela abraçou mais forte o caderno. Suas malas tinham sido perdidas e recuperadas assim como sua fé, e ela estava ali. Ela estava ali para representar algumas centenas de pessoas que admiravam a jovem atriz com todas as forças. E se ela soubesse quantos fans lhe apoiavam? Quantos fans tinham mandando uma mensagem para lhe dizer o quanto ela significava na vida deles? Como em um show, em um shipper, em cenas televisivas, ela tinha mudado a vida deles? Ela saberia o quanto, por todas as redes sociais, eles tinham lutado por ela? Ela tinha feito seu melhor e estava ali.. a um passo de conhece-la.

Jen se aproximou e ela teve que lembrar como se falava ingles mesmo, ou o que ela estava fazendo ali. Só conseguia pensar que ela era incontavelmente mais bonita que imaginara ou as peliculas e fotos lhe eram fieis. Ela nao ia chorar.

- Miss Morrison...-as palavras nao vinham... eu vim.. pelo fandom de House Md.. Estamos furiosos com a saida da Cameron...

- Oh.. eu sinto muito..Nao foi minha escolha pessoal.. – via-se a tristeza na voz e o pedido de desculpa-.. House sempre será meu lar...

- Nao, miss Morrison.. Nao com voce.. – a fan pegou a mao da atriz por instinto-.. Nunca com voce, estamos furiosos com seus chefes por te-la tirado do show.. Nós amamos muito voce!

- Oh.. you are so sweet.. .

- Imagina.. É verdade..-ela sorriu nao acreditando que realmente estava falando com ELA-.. Veja, eu vim apenas para lhe trazer um presente.. –ela entregou o caderno- ..é um scrapbook feito no Live Journal Hameron de mensagens de fans seus de todo o mundo..

A jovem atriz abriu um sorriso. Estava frio mesmo ali protegidos do vento invernal.

- Bosnia, Espanha, Jakarta, Italia, Austria, UK, Alemanha, Russia..-ela folheava as páginas rapidamente-... Eu nao tinha ideia.. Nem que tinha tantos fans no Brasil.. O seriado passa na Eslovenia tambem? Tenho fans no Chile? ...- ela tinha uma cara de surpresa-..Desculpe, geralmente nao abro meus presentes em publico para nao fazer perguntar idiotas assim.. –ela riu-...

A fan queria apenas nao acordar. Estava em sonhos que quase nao ouviu quando a atriz perguntou seu nome.

- Ah..o meu?.. Meu nome? Como eu me chamo?.. Aleki.. Eu geralmente nao conheço meus idolos para nao fazer perguntas idiotas assim.. –ela riu vermelha-..

A Diva sorriu, era bom o carinho dos fans. Era bom saber que seu trabalho rendeu mais que um afastamento injusto e um coraçao quebrado. Ela apenas nao queria decepcionar os seus fans. Ela tinha feito o melhor para manter-se na serie, para manter-se integra no que acreditava e para manter Cameron como devia ser.

Uma conversa tecida, uma abraço demorado, um beijo trocado, uma foto para recordaçao. E a atriz continuou a dar autografos para o restante dos fans. Outras conversas, outros abraços, outros beijos, outras fotos. Outros milagres para outros fans.

Hugh assitia de longe os fans ao redor de Jen e como ela os tratava. Percebia o carinho mutuo, ainda mais depois do escandalo da saida dela do show.

Sabia que ela tinha aceitado gravar mais um epsodio para o show, bem, aceitar nao era a palavra já que ela estava ainda sobre contrato com o Estudio, mesmo com a licença para projetos alheios. Ela tinha que dar um jeito.

Jen nao fazia ideia o quanto ele trabalhara para traze-la de volta. Queria compensar de alguma maneira sua falta passada. Era a condiçao para que ele dirigisse o capitulo, obviamente os fans do show iriam ver nem que fosse para saber o quanto ele era terrivel como diretor. Era algo ha muito discutido, e agora ele iria em frente com o desafio. Ela estaria ali mais uma vez.

Ela estaria ali mais uma vez, era verdade, mais algo seria novo: ele iria dirigi-la. E algo antigo: momentos verdadeiros entre eles. Como era o nome disso?..Ele era pessimo com aqueles nomes.. shipper.. algo.. Mas o importante que ele ja tinha em maos o roteiro... E ele tinha aprovado, ela iria gostar.. Era verdadeiro com a historia. Era verdadeiro com eles. Era verdadeiro com os fans deles.

Ele gostaria de falar com ela.. de lhe contar estas coisas.. Tinha o roteiro ali para lhe mostrar que fizera o seu melhor. E estava fazendo lobby para sua volta na 7ª temporada, o apoio dos fans fez o cupula cair na real que perderia muito em tira-la do show. Eles fizeram a diferença, a saida de Jen pode ter sido silenciosa e sem apontar culpados, mas os fans e a critica nao foram tao gentis.

A nova atriz da broadway sempre tentava dar o máximo de atençao para seus fans. Ela nao tinha palavras para descrever como recebia continuos votos de felicidades, sucesso e um carinho imenso. Era dificil de acreditar, ela nao conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo era para ela, que tudo aquilo ela devia a um papel que nao tinha ideia que aguentaria até a 2ª temporada. Uma jovem medica utopica e apaixonada pela vida. Apaixaonda pelo seu chefe.

Jen parou e olhou ao redor. Sentia que era observada.. E era ridiculo pensar aquilo ja que obvio que ela era observada, era o centro das atençoes ali. Mas era aquela atençao única que voce sente tao forte que te da um calafrio na espinha. Era como sentisse a presença dele. O que Hugh estaria fazendo ali? "Ok, mocinha pes no chao..Ele nao esta aqui"... Era apenas a esperança dela de ve-lo que estava fazendo com que ela imaginasse coisas. Simples.

E nao só ve-lo.. Pois, claro que o veria logo para a filmagem e como estava nervosa com aquilo, aquele poder nas maos dele sobre ela. E um poder sacramentado pelo Estudio agora. Isso nao ia dar certo.... Nao, nao era só ve-lo.. era ve-lo ali. Era saber que ele tinha vindo por ela.. E que tinha visto sua peça. De alguma maneira, mesmo nao estando mais juntos, mesmo sabendo que a decisao tinha sido dela... ela sentia uma falta constrangedora dele.

Mesmo feliz com outro, ela sentia falta de ve-lo orgulhoso dela. De ouvir sua voz chama-la de Jennie, de sentir seu abraço e seu gosto. E afundar o dedos nos seus cabelos e sentir seus labios percorrendo seu corpo. Abandonar-se ali. O que ela estava dizendo?

Era uma esperança boba dela, já que ele nao fizera nada para ela ficar no show, nem ao menos se despedira propriamente dela. Sua personagem nao era mais importante, nem ela mesma. No fundo, aquilo lhe machucou de uma maneira que ela nao conseguiu tomar a inciativa de dizer adeus a ele. Nao conseguiu mais agir naturalmente quando o via.

Ela tinha todos os motivos para odia-lo, ele tinha sangrado seu coraçao e sua alma. Mas ela nao conseguia. Ela so tinha fugido para mais longe que pode, pois aquela cidade era pequena demais para os dois. Ela sofria por nao representar mais nada para ele, por ele nao ter lutado pelos dois. Ela ja nao sabia se lutado por Cameron ou por ela mesma. Que o show acabasse de vez, e eles fugissem juntos para marte. Que o impossivel acontecesse.

Ela suspirou como que com este gesto livrasse todos aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Sempre perdia o chao quando começava a pensar nele. Mas ela o sentia ali, nao sabia explicar.

O experiente ator viu como ela arrumava o cabelo e deu um passo a frente... "Se ela se virar agora, eu falarei com ela, eu deixo tudo"..

A apaixonate atriz sentiu um arrepio no corpo e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.. "Se ele me chamar, eu esqueço tudo, eu deixo tudo"...

Um homem atletico e sorridente se aproximou de Jen e ela correspondeu o gesto. Levantou a mao direita e uma aliança reluzente chamou a atençao da sombra britanica do outro lado do ambiente.

Ele viu quando o rapaz a abraçou, mas nao ficou mais um segundo ali. Fechou o casaco e saiu.

Ela se desvencilhou do amigo querido, e virou o corpo sentindo uma corrente de ar frio. A porta lateral se fechou. Alguém saira.

E tinha sido o fim.

Aleki estava fora, teclando alucidamente para todos seu contatos "_I met Jennifer! She's wonderful!", _quando uma outra figura conhecida lhe chamou atençao.

O homem saira do teatro e vinha em sua direçao.

"Calma.. isso é uma alucinaçao. Aleki voce ja teve sua cota de sorte por uma vida, voce acaba de conhecer Jennifer Morrisson. O que Hugh Laurie estaria fazendo a uma distancia nao segura de voce?"...

Mas fan que é fan tem fé até em alucinaçoes. Ela chegou mais perto do desconhecido conhecido e o coraçao disparava mais forte a cada centimentro percorrido.

"Isso nao é hora de ter uma parada cardiaca. Segura a onda".

- Mr. Laurie? .. –e aqueles olhos azuis fizeram com que ela esquecesse o que ela faria se ele disse "sim" ou "nao". Bem pior, se eles dissessem "sim"-...

- Sure.. Voce gostaria de... – e ela percebeu que conseguira achar alguem pior que ela nestes encontros-..

- Eu sou .. Eu sou sua fan.. Eu.. Jen.. –ela apontava para o teatro-.. E voce aqui.. E .. Sim, eu sou sua fan.. Eu ja disse isso.. –ela botou a mao na cabeça-.. Mr. Laurie..

- Uma foto? ..- ele percebeu que encontrara alguem pior que ele naquilo-...

Ela sorriu. Conseguira.. Gaguejara na frente de dois de seus idolos com menos de 15 min de diferença. E todas as vezes que ela treinara para esta ocasiao nao lhe serviram de nada. Olhou para o edificio mais uma vez e viu que Jen deixava o lugar acompanhada de alguem. Quem aquele alguem fosse nao lhe importava. Ela apenas gritou.

- Jen!!... –agarrou a mao do mr. Laurie e correu para mais perto-... Jen!!!... Hugh, vem cá..... Minha foto!!..- e ela apontava para a atriz-...

A fan esqueceu completamente que até o momento seguira o protocolo e chamara-os propriamente pelos sobrenomes.. Mas com a adrenalina a lhe percorrer o corpo, a vergonha esquecida, era apenas Jen e Hugh para ela agora. Na maior intimidade que centenas de fanarts feitas, fanfics lidas, participaçao de foruns lhe garantiam.

Ambos atores se reconheceram. E ali mesmo se paralizaram. Nao podiam fazer de conta que aquilo era um engano e deixar o palco. Nao podiam dizer que tinha esquecido suas falas.

Aleki ficou olhando a cena parada, pensando se eles perceberiam caso ela filmasse pelo seu celular. Podia mandar por youtube "asap". E droga, ela estava sozinha ali.. Se ela nao conseguisse uma prova concreta daquilo, quem iria lhe acreditar? Aquilo era pura obra da Nossa Senhora dos Hamerons desacreditados e Hunnifers desesperados, e ela nem tinha acendido velas.

Hugh a cumprimentou e viu como ela falava com seu acompanhante, para em seguida, vir na direçao deles.

- Eu nao sabia que voce estava na cidade... –ela disse um pouco insegura de como começar a conversa entre eles-...

- É .. eu vim resolver alguns detalhes.. um filme.. provavelmente rodado aqui mesmo.. –ele coçou a cabeça, ela nao precisava saber mais-…

Eles pareciam ter esquecido da presença da fan por um momento. E Aleki so pensava se a camera estava com flash ligado ou nao. Ser paparazzi nao podia ser tao dificil.

Voce viu a peça? ..- ela falou para depois se arrepender de ser tao direta-..

- Ah.. eu nao tinha planejado passar aqui.. Acabo de chegar...Eu..

A estrangeira quase se engasgou de tal mentira contada ali na presença dela, testemunha ocular principal. Hunnifer que é Hunnifer nao deixa algo assim passar, mas quando ela ia abrir a boca, recebeu uma olhada fulminante do outro estrangeiro.

- Que pena.. –disse a atriz-.. Voce irá ficar até quando aqui?...

- Até amanha.. Tenho que voltar para LA... Uma pena nao poder ver sua peça..

Jennifer disse a si mesma que manteria a compostura naquela conversa, e nao estava conseguindo. Era forte demais ve-lo ali. Ela estava certa, ele estava ali. Hugh prometera a si que iria confessar como foi emocionante ve-la aquela noite ali. Tudo.. a peça, os fans, ve-la.. Ve-la era algo que ele precisava. E se sentira um tolo ao ver a aliança, mentira no mesmo instante.

Aleki nao sabia mais o que fazer.. Por Deus que aqueles dois só podiam estar brincando com aquela confusao toda. Estava na cara que algo ali ainda exisita. Ela tinha que ser o miracle worker da noite. Aqueles dois precisavam aprender a se comunicar.

- Estava quase me esquecendo.. –e os dois a olharam como se agora tinha sido lembrados da presença dela, o que era bem verdade-... da minha foto.. E que tenho que pegar o metro daqui a pouco..-ela olhou para o relogio-.. E se voces nao se importarem...eu realmente gostaria…

- É que.. eu posso tirar a foto para voce com a Jennie.. Jennifer...

- Bem, nos ja tiramos uma.. eu posso tirar a foto.. de voce com o Hugh...

- Nao, voces nao precisam se preocupar.. Eu tenho timer e um bom apoio aqui...Gostaria muito de uma foto com voces dois..

O olhar de filhote perdido dobrou a senhorita JenMo. E quando Hugh abriu a boca para contestar algo mais, a fan ja tinha um "às" na manga.

- Mr. Laurie.. Eu jurava que o senhor vinha naquela diraçao...-e ela nao teve tempo de apontar para o teatro-...

- Voce quer o teatro no fundo ou ...?

Ela teve que conter o riso. Arrumou a camera, focalizou o casal, e pediu para eles se aproximarem mais, era melhor Hugh ficar no meio de ambas. Ela so ia arrumar a máquina.

O ator sentiu a proximidade dela e apenas a abraçou como muitas vezes ja tinha feito, sentiu o corpo dela se aconchegar ao seu e acariciou o braço dela automaticamente. Ela olhou para ele e ele respondeu na mesma intensidade. Ambos esqueceram onde estavam.

E a fan fez um click discreto. Estava tudo ali. Agora era so por o timer e continuar com a armaçao.

Dois coelhos.. como dizia o ditado. A foto deles e a foto com eles. Hugh estava em NY e tinha ido ve-la.

Fan hameron/hunnifer que se preza nao espera, determina o momento. Chuck Norris ficaria com inveja.

Ela lembrara de algumas fotos promocionais da peça que vira no Live Journal ou no Orkut, nao tinha mais certeza.. Mas, elas podiam ajudar.. podia dar certo..

- Miss Morrison, muito obrigada .. Voce estava espetacular esta noite.. Eu adorei o figurino, aquele vestido verde no 2º ato ficou lindo em voce.. Com todos aqueles botoes na frente..

Aleki nao precisou esperar menos de um segundo. Hugh ainda nem tinha se afastado de Jen e deixou escapar:

- Era bege e foi no 3º ato..

A fan apenas piscou para a atriz. E esta agradeceu com a cabeça levemente, olhando em seguida para o homem ao seu lado. Ela devia odia-lo. E nao conseguia.

- Eu senti tua falta.. –ela falou baixo e viu a fan se perder no movimento da Big Apple-... Nao sei como mudar isso.. Mas sinto tua falta.. –ela segurou na mao dele-…

- Eu... Tentei.. Jennie...

- Eu também…

- Eu estou aqui…

- Eu sei.. Voce gostou da peça?.. –ela sorriu-…

Entao, ele que tentara de tudo menos seguir o que realmente lhe fazia feliz, sorriu.

- Eu apreciei cada instante... Eu tambem sinto tua falta...

- Mas...

- Eu nao tenho mais medo.. –ele apertou a mao dela e abraçou ternamente-...

Ao longe, a fan podia jurar que vira um beijo. Mas seria um milagre que ambos se beijassem em um lugar publico, e um bem publico por sinal. Depois ela olhava no E!Online por algo.. Tinha sido um dia com muitas emoçoes. Ela nao tinha saude para tudo aquilo. Mas voltava para casa sabendo na alma que nao tinha decepcionada ninguem. Sua missao estava cumprida. Ou melhor, já nao mais voltava para casa como a mesma. Sua vida tinha mudado. Ela tinha mudado a vida de outros? Ela queria pensar que sim.

O beijo foi rapido e doce. Foi apenas algo que nao devia ser feito mas tinha que ser feito. Algo urgente entre eles. Algo que ja fazia parte deles.

_What we have once enjoyed we can never lose.__ All that we love deeply becomes a part of us.__ Hellen Keller  
_


End file.
